1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garden earth auger, and more particularly, to one that is dedicated to excavate for an earth pit or to scrape the soil in an effort-saving fashion by repeated torsion produced by its drive mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many garden augers including trowels, hand forks, small cultivators, and dribbles are generally available in the market. Each auger has its own design for use. Within, an auger is made in approximately indicating a T shape provided with a lateral handle at top and a tool head provided at the base for the use to either excavate for a pit or to scrape the soil by twisting the auger.
However, in use, the T-shape auger must have its tool head vertically inserted into the soil to execute repeated 360-degree rotation to maintain digging deeper. Therefore, the user with both hands holding the lateral handle to turn for a certain degree before leaving the handle and to hold the handle once again in order to repeat turning the handle. It makes the excavation rather slow and winding up with a pair of sour hands. The prior art is far from meeting ergonomics.
The primary purpose is to provide a garden earth auger comprised of a handle, a drive mechanism and a tooling feeder to achieve effort-saving operation. To achieve this purpose, the drive mechanism is provided at the center of the handle; a gear shaft vertically disposed inside the drive mechanism and extending downward to connect to the end of the tooling feeder. The gear shaft is inserted with a circular yoke to control a pair of mobile pawls provided on one side of both sides of the gear shaft for engagement or disengagement in the course of torsion of the gear shaft. The user thus is able to repeat swing the handle to synchronously drive the tooling feeder continuously excavating the earth by the circulating gear shaft as driven by the pawl.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a garden earth auger, within, the tooling feeder and the gear shaft allow fast removal, and the base of the tooling feeder can be alternatively adapt to an auger or a fork depending on whether excavation for a pit or soil scrape is desired.